Total Drama Love
by 911girl
Summary: Each pairing share their love one to another. Geoff/Bridgette, Gwen/Trent, LeShawna/Harold, Izzy/Owen, Duncan/Courtney, Heather/Noah, Cody/Beth, Eva/Justin, Katie/DJ, Sadie/Ezekiel.
1. Do I love him?

Title: A TDI Drabble

Summary: Each camper share their love one to another. Geoff/Bridgette, Gwen/Trent, LeShawna/Harold, Izzy/Owen, Duncan/Courtney, Heather/Noah, Cody/Beth, Eva/Justin, Katie/DJ, Sadie/Ezekiel

Genre: Humor/Romance

Category: Total Drama Island ( Canada)

A/N: If there's any grammar or spelling error please forgive me for that. I'm not really good at it.

___________________________________________________

Bridgette's pov

Geoff and I have been spending a lot of time together at Total Drama Island, he's very kind, awesome and a party dude which he said he will invite everyone in this island if his parents is out of town. Strictly, he fell in love with me since we all came on here on the first day as if he wink at me most of time when he just playing around. I remember when I first got eliminated on the " Hide and be sneaky" episode, and I also got sprayed by some skunks ( Oh boy, that was so embarrassed), well, it wasn't too bad when I got voted off, it's was kinda cool or whatever. After I walked to the Dock of shame, he walked behind me and confess that he'll miss me.

My heart jumped by mile, no boy never said that to me before, well except that I was so fricken hot and I should have a boyfriend ( Fifty-one boys asked me out on the Homecoming Dance), technically, I wasn't into boys at all, skateboarding, surfing and play some music through my noise is. The moment was here as Geoff come closer to me and I came closer to him as we closed our eyes, leading our face to another, then all the sudden, Geoff backed up and run because of my stink. It was sad and embarrassed. But he did said bye to me when I left the island.

Ever since that, everything went completely different. When we all left the show, I somewhat started to felt my eyes tear up. Is it Geoff that I'm going to missed the most? Because we lived in a different town, City? Maybe it is. I'm so going to missed him--a lot, he was so delicate and organize with everything and he's supply the hottest guy ever and I don't care about the other boys at my school.

I clearly clean up my room back at home where my mother and twin sisters were making dinner. My mind wouldn't stopped think about Geoff. God, I wish I could see him again. Oh wait--I have his phone number in my board bag. Maybe I shouldn't called him, he probably won't remember me….

……maybe I should……

A/N: Next chapter is Geoff's pov coming soon


	2. Geoff's girl

Title: A TDI Drabble

Summary: Each pairing share their love one to another. Geoff/Bridgette, Gwen/Trent, LeShawna/Harold, Izzy/Owen, Duncan/Courtney, Heather/Noah, Cody/Beth, Eva/Justin, Katie/DJ, Sadie/Ezekiel 

Genre: Humor/Romance

Category: Total Drama Island ( Canada)

A/N: I don't own TDI or characters

___________________________________________________

Geoff's pov

Whoo-oo! I'm am so psyched about this upcoming celebration party of a friend of mine, Fredrick. He's like the weirdest, craziest and funniest guy you'd ever met, me and Fredrick had been best buds since pre-school and even have the same hair style, unfortunately, he already dyed it black and blue ( He said the chicks would be all over him) back home. Fredrick said everyone at school even my other best buds, Scott, Larry and Michel were watching Total Drama Island on that summer, I wouldn't let them see my most embarrassing scene where I rode a bulky Moose and landed a pile of dirty socks or when the time I have to found a key to open that plastic treasure chest box, and I ended up searching for that stupid key--inside the Washroom 's toilet. I have never been so humiliated in my life.

Man, that place was awesome, like there's some crazy-ass challenge made up by some producers and this guy name, Chris McClain every eight weeks, unusually if a team loses a challenge, you have to vote one of your team member, don't give them a marshmallow and send them to the Dock of shame and the boat of losers.

And the people were great like: D.J, Duncan, Trent, Gwen, Ezekiel, LeShawna, Lindsay, Cody and much more…..well except for Harold, Noah and that slut Heather. Man, those three are the worst of all, I mean Harold switches the votes and voted Duncan's girl, Courtney out because of Duncan's bulling games, Noah is just….mind numbing and wannabe genius too bad he was voted off third, Ha. As for Heather, I don't wanted say, she's such a fricken' disgusting, skinny, backstabbing, sluttly whore.

That's about it and oh I almost forget…..when I first arrived at Total Drama Island, I met a gorgeous, sexiest, amazingly, supernatural suffer girl name, Bridgette. My whole body feel like it was about to explode by take a look at her. I remember I wrote her a poem about how I fell and guess what? She thought it suck ass. I couldn't blame her about my horribly writing skills, what else I could do by making her to like me?

When we were both voted off, Chris rearrange an awesome pool party at the other side of camp, it's like when the person voted off ( Not really going home) Chef takes them to a place called " Playa Des Losers", I was minding my own personal business in the pool with this sexiest, Country boy, Ezekiel was sitting front of me. Then, he started to asked me some questions, some Bridgette's questions.

" Dude, that Bridgette girl is kinda cute, eh?" He raised his shady sunlight glasses, sliding down his nose.

" Oh yes, but she's all mine now" Take that home schooled boy

Ezekiel probably experience some love connections to Bridgette, as far I know he wasn't a total sexiest jerk anymore, ever since he were the first person ever leave the island, Ezekiel first major crush was…..E-E-E-Eva! For the love of Canada Cheese, Eva the total psycho bitch with long eyebrow and that hairy mole on her cheeks was Ezekiel's first ever crush. Unfortunately, the feeling disappeared when Eva falls for the every-lady-sexiest-hunky-boy, Justin.

" Um, yea right." He smirked and rolls his eyes. Do I need a prove about me and Bridgette?….I guess so.

" Okay so you don't believe me. Bridgette!" Now watch and learn.

My beautiful Teddy Bear was chatting with Courtney inside the dinner room, that place loads with food, sneaks and after dinner deserts. Yea, I sometimes eat there whenever Bridgette gets hungry but not now. She walked from the dinner room, approaching the pool stand and jumped in the water.

" What's up, Geoffy" She grabbed my waist, leading into me and place her smoothly lips locked to mines, Whoo-oo! We were making out in the pool while Ezekiel was still there , looking shocked.

God. She was a good kisser. Man, I wanted to see her again and maybe we could spend the day together with my buds. Everyone in my Neighborhood already knows about my new relationship with Bridgette, my mom and dad was happy that I finally find that special girl but…..it's all gone into pieces.

My eyes started to tear up again, why Bridgette has to be so nice, athletic and hot! Why she couldn't be ugly and disgusting like Heather! Okay why I'm acting like a wuss. I could call her, Duh.

I reached down my pants pocket, holding my girl's phone number. My heart races through my stomach, I was having those panic attacks. I took a deep, deep breath and dial the phone buttons, before I even press one button. A warming, welcoming voice spoke first.

" Geoff?"

Couldn't be? It be! Bridgette!

" B-B-Bridgette?!"

" Aw, Geoff. It's me!"

" I know, Babe! Whoo!" 

" Yea, Whoo!"

We started a private conversation, like an hour or so. It's like hooking someone on the internet that you didn't talk to for months. It feels good talking to her again.

"……and my mom and I are entering the Suffer contest next year, that'll be on June 17th. Hopefully you'd would turn on the athletic channel to see us swimming the longest yard" Her conversation went on and on about suffering, Dolphins and everything else. 

" Umm…..yea. Bridgette?"

" Yeah"

" I-I love you"

She went silence for a second. Then finally she responded

" I love you, too"

I could feel my face blush.

"Bye"

" Bye, Geoff"

We both hung our phone up, realizing we really need to see each other. Suddenly my father walked into my room, kicking my school clothes from the floor.

" Geoff. We're moving"

TBC. 

A/N: Chapter Three is Gwen's pov.


	3. GwenxTrent

Title: A TDI Drabble

Summary: Each pairing share their love one to another. Geoff/Bridgette, Gwen/Trent, LeShawna/Harold, Izzy/Owen, Duncan/Courtney, Heather/Noah, Cody/Beth, Eva/Justin, Katie/DJ, Sadie/Ezekiel

Genre: Humor/Romance

Category: Total Drama Island ( Canada)

A/N: I don't own TDI or characters

A/N: Geoff and Bridgette lives far away from each other. Bridgette lives in Mississauga, Ontario and Geoff lives in Brampton, Ontario, sorry with all the confusion. This chapter is about Gwen and Trent spending some bonding times at the movies, knowing Trent he'll probably trying to impress her….again. Yes, Gwen and Trent lives in the same city, Leeds and Grenville United Cites, Ontario. That's the cities of Canada, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Enjoy!

________________________________________________________

Gwen's pov

Today was me and Trent's two year anniversary. Everyone in my family ( Those idiotic jerks) were all shocked of me because they all didn't think I'd never had an relationship to a boy…..that isn't Gothic, that is. My mother, Julie drives me nuts with all these " Boyfriend/Girlfriend tips" magazines, it was so instituting. I burn them into my backyard, flames were turning orange to red as I dropped those magazines into the grass. I just hope Trent's family isn't insane like mines, I will totally died if I hear another relationship tips magazines, urgh. When we told our parents about us being together, his parents weren't surprise nor excited when they saw me for the very first time, as insensitive they all seems wearing these strangely sporty clothing, I think I'll like them…..eventually. Same goes to my parents, all traumatized with their mouth almost hanging on the floor, basically my brother actually started to like Trent because of his guitar as horrible it seems he loves guitar more than video games,

" Gwen!" I turn around, butterflies tingling my stomach whenever I heard that voice calling my name. God, I love him so much.

I looked at him, half smiled.

" You know what day it is?" I asked questionly, wrapped my arms around his silky neck.

" Monday?"

"No"

" Um…lemme guess. Today your birthday?"

I blanked. Letting go of him.

" No! dammit, Trent! Is our two year anniversary. How could you forget our anniversary!" I rapidly let go of him, crossing my arms as I sat on the couch.

Trent stretched his head, looking at me puzzled with a confused look on his face.

" Man….I'm sorry, babe. I didn't know today was our anniversary, my manger marked my schedule for my next concert and stuff."

He sat next to me, wrapped his arms around me, making me feel warmer. I know he's been busy with his band all this week, I mean he was making a lot of cash on their concert every week, perhaps I could sketch drawn them in my drawing booklet one day.

Trent leisurely give me a peck on my cheek as he pulled me closer to his body, I blushed. He move my hair away from my ear, I could feel his hot breath misting through my ear, I was totally nervous.

" Tonight I'm going to treat you something amusing, delightful and romantic when your folks leaves, okay?"

" Yeah, whatever" I smirked.

" I meant it, Gwen. You're the only girl I've ever feel in love in a very long time, more passionate with your ins--"

I shut him up with a lightly kiss. He return the kiss by holding me cozily with his erotic body, I almost feel like dying in here. We broke off our kiss, staring at each other like any couple does.

" Can't wait for tonight" I said, elatedly.

Trent holding my black finger nail polish hands, between our legs.

" Neither can I"


End file.
